Chubby Cute
by Demon's-Praise
Summary: Every girl feels a bit insecure about themselves...


**_Well~!_**

**_This one I actually began writing when I felt insecure myself (gained 5 pounds in 2 days :C)_**

**_I just thought of how Fionna might feel since she looks more 'shapely' than most characters in the show._**

**_Then a little Marshall Lee got in there... and VOILA~!_**

**_ (Thank you Pengirl100and2 for correcting me xD, I probably would've gone years thinking I was making a cool sound rather than stating an intrument)_**

**_Chubby Cute~!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>"You can do it Fionna~!"<em> Cake cheered in the background. Patting my pack earnestly.

"You can win prince Gumball's heart tonight for sure!" She helped straighten out my dress, and fluff it where it needed to be fluffed. The soft pink flattered my milky, pale skin, and the silver lining embroided on the edges of the sleeves made it looked absolutely grand. Cake had tried her best to encourage me to take off my hat, but that one tuft of golden, blonde curls was enough for me.

The skirt of the dress reached just after my knees, and looked adorable.

Though there was one problem with it for me.

"You do not look fat." Cake stated, a little aggrivated, noticing the disapproving look in my eyes. But, it did. I had almost ripped the waist-line getting into this, so they had to expand it, and of course it made me look like I weighed a ton. Thankfully, I did not, but at the moment, I honestly felt like I did.

"Are you sure, Cake?" I asked, twirling myself around to check and see how I look on the sides.

"I'm positive, you look drop dead gorgeous, hun!" She said, adjusting her own pink bow.

She started to apply some mascara to her eyes, she saw me staring and made a gesture to offer me some. I gratefully denied.

"I'm gonna go, Lord wants me to meet him at his house, so we can arrive together." She made her way to the door, then looked back to me. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Thanks, though." I smiled at her. She waved and left. Leaving me by myself.

I took a second look over myself, yet I still felt as heavy as an elephant. Not to mention, how small my head looked compared to the rest of my body. I pouted.

Maybe if I just...

I removed my hat and immediately regretted it. My hair was still growing back from when I was tricked into cutting it off for that beard-less tree wizard. It reached down to my shoulders now, but was still as wavy as it's always been. It looked greasy from all the sweating and I felt the urge to take another bath, but I'm sure I was already late to Prince Gumball's weekly ball.

I shoved my hair back into my bunny hat, singling out my bangs so I didn't look like a bald looser.

I forced myself out the door, and onto the path to Candy Kingdom.

It was sunset, and a gorgeous one at that. The sun melting into the horizon, painting the sky unimaginable hues of color. Shading the dark green leaves of the trees into a gold color.

I admired it's beauty until I was forced into the forest surronding the kingdom. It was dark, and thick so you couldn't see the sky. Only a small dirt path marked the way. It was begining to turn night, which only made it harder to see, and creepier, as I jumped at almost every little rustle and bump.

I turned when I heard the leaves shake in an unnatural way, I began to walk backwards until something bumped into my back, or maybe I bumped into it. Either way, there was something behind me. Maybe even, someone...

I turned myself around and immediatley karate chopped like I saw in the movies, but only hit my hands on very sturdy wood tree.

I nursed my hand, as I felt it begin to swell in pain.

"Paranoid, aren't ya?" A voice said from behind me which almost scared the math outta me.

I whipped myself around to see Marshall. I felt my heart rate go down a bit, and my blood began to cool.

I made an attempt to kick Marshall, but it was difficult in heels, and utterly failed.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" He asked, pointing to my attire.

"Oh, to Prince Gumball's weekly ball. Aren't you going?" I asked. He pouted and turned himself upside down in mid-air. "I don't get invited to those things anymore,"

"Well at least not after I tried to eat a red stripe off of Peppermint Maid." He added on.

I giggled at the thought of Marshall trying to attack Peppermint Maid.

"So, you lookin' fancy to impress P.G.?" He asked, teasingly.

I felt my face heat up, and myself get insecure.

"N-n-no..." I replied meekly.

He laughed at my embarrasment. I let my hands hold onto my waist, squeezing it uncomfortably. I felt wide yet, again.

He stopped laughing, and looked at me. I shifted akwardly as my self-confidence was at an all time low, again. I frowned and felt the need to make an excuse to go home, maybe hide under my bed and wait until Cake got home. She'd ask me why I wasn't there, I'd say I was, that she just didn't see me having 'soooo much fun'. Then she'd tell me about how great of a time she had.

I felt myself on the verge of tears, and hugged myself tightly, hoping I'd look a little less fat.

I felt even worse Marshall saw me like this. I knew he would tease me about it.

He looked at me, guilt on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.

"I know I'm fat, just tease me and get it over with so I can go home..." I ordered him, my voice shakey from being on the verge of tears.

He neared me, and rested a blue-ish hand on my shoulder. "You're not fat. You look very beautiful." He said, a serious look on his face.

I would've been flattered, but I just knew he was being sarcastic somehow. "Chub isn't beautiful, it isn't pretty, it isn't even cute!" I almost yelled in his face.

He frowned at this, and thought for a moment.

"You're a little chubby," I frowned and felt the tears want to rush out of my eyes. I don't care what he thinks about me, I really don't. His opinion means nothing to me.

"and you're cute." He added. Smiling at me. "So, you must be... Chubby cute~!" He said, enthusiastically.

"How can chub be cute?" I asked, hoping the night covered the heated blush on my face. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, and some of the wet snot that had escaped my nose.

He smiled a bit more. "Well..."

He floated so his head was near to the ground, by my feet. "Your legs look very shapely." His hand lightly graced the skin on my calves and I blushed a bit more.

He raised himself a bit higher, and to behind me. "You have a very nice butt." His hand touching just above it. I held in a small gasp.

Marshall got himself in front of me, again, he was back in standing up position, legs floating above the ground. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me forward, til' my body was close to his. "Your waist is outstanding." He removed my hands from hugging my waist, and placed his own to hold me close.

"Your cheeks are so adorable." He raised a hand to caress my dark pink cheek.

"And.." He leaned in a bit closer. "Your lips look very soft."

He leaned in until his cool lips met my 'soft' ones. It was a quick peck, but my face was pure red, by the time we seperated.

I think even his face was a tiny bit pink, if that was even possible.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe, wanna, go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. Quickly, he whisked me off my feet, and flew us to the Candy Kingdom throne.

And not once that night, had I ever felt heavier than a feather.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>lol_


End file.
